SERÉ PARTE DE ESTE MUNDO
by William Donnie Costigan
Summary: Dante y Jonás viven en una ciudad donde la violencia es el pan de cada día, ambos pelean perros, pero desean subir de categoría en el mundo del crimen.


**1**

 **SERE PARTE DE ESTE MUNDO**

Tuvo que esperar. La pelea de perros que se estaba llevando a cabo llevaba 23 minutos, era un rottweiler y un bóxer los perros que peleaban, pero todavía faltaban perros por pelear. Eran alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche y Dante estaba muy desesperado, pues la pelea estaba durando mucho, y él aún no peleaba a su pastor alemán. Sabía que el rottweiler ganaría, también era de él, y lo había peleado unas 9 veces, y en esas nueve peleas había ganado el rottweiler, pero el pastor alemán que tenía amarrado en el otro patio que daba a la calle nunca había peleado. Pero Dante confiaba en esa raza, eran buenos perros de pelea, y quería que su nuevo perro lo demostrara.

Había unos 20 hombres en aquella casa esperando poder pelear a sus perros, todas las peleas se realizaban en el patio trasero de la casa. Y los vecinos no se quejaban y tampoco llamaban a la policía por los ruidos provocados por los perros, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a los ladridos y gruñidos de los perros, en esa calle casi todos los colonos peleaban a sus canes, y siempre se reunían en esa casa, por el buen tamaño del patio. Pero, sobre todo, los residentes de esa calle sabían quién organizaba las peleas, y sabían las consecuencias de no dejarlo hacer uno de sus tantos negocios.

Los gruñidos de los perros eran cada vez más potentes pero trabados a la vez por las mordidas con las que se atacaban.

Finalmente, el rottweiler venció al bóxer, así que la siguiente pelea seria entre el pastor alemán de Dante y un Akita, que le pertenecía al dueño de la casa. Dante sabía que el Akita era un perro feroz, fuerte y muy agresivo, pero en ese lugar abundaban los perros con esas características. Ese día habían llevado un dogo argentino, era una novedad que un perro de esa raza estuviera allí, pues regularmente se veían perros pitbull, rottweiler, bull terrier, pastor alemán, dóberman y, muy pocas veces, algunos dálmatas, pero ese día un dogo argentino fue quien llamó más la atención.

La pelea había comenzado, y rápidamente los perros se empezaron a morder ferozmente mientras estaban en dos patas, el Akita tenía unos 7 años, era algo viejo, pero les entraba bien a las peleas, por otra parte, el pastor alemán tenía 2 años, era un poco más fuerte que el Akita, pero poseía nula experiencia peleando. En un descuido por parte del Akita, el pastor alemán lo mordió del cuello, lo mordió fuerte y bruscamente, lo sacudió violentamente durante unos momentos, después solo basto separarlo…el Akita ya estaba muerto. El pastor alemán resultó ser muy bueno para pelear, no había sufrido ningún rasguño, su gran pelaje le había ayudado mucho.

Dante lo volvió a amarrar en el barandal del patio, el perro jadeaba bastante. El rottweiler lo tenía también en el patio, amarrado, enfrente del pastor alemán, para evitar una posible confrontación. La siguiente pelea seria del dogo argentino contra otro rottweiler, era la pelea por la que varios tenían curiosidad de saber quién ganaría. Ganó el dogo argentino. Ese día las peleas se extendieron hasta la una de la madrugada, muy tarde para ellos, normalmente terminaban a las 12:00 de la noche. Dante se llevó a sus dos perros, y otro más, un dóberman, lo dejó en la casa de Jonás, el dueño de la casa, y no lo dejó porque quisiera sino porque estaba muerto, lo había matado un pitbull.

Dante llego a su casa, llevó al rottweiler al patio, y el pastor alema se quedó dentro de la casa. Ese día había ganado un buen dinero. Sin embargo, también había perdido un perro.

Al día siguiente prendió y echó a andar su vieja Volkswagen Caribe blanca, fue a recoger a Jonás, pues tendrían que ir con Don Obregón, el señor organizaba las peleas de perros, de gallos, distribuía la mayoría de la droga que se vendía en esa ciudad de León, Gto, México, y también poseía algunos negocios de comida típica del país. Y había comprado un viejo cine porno ubicado en la zona centro de la ciudad. Le dirían qué tan bien iba el negocio de las peleas de perros.

-Oye, y ¿con quién peleaste a Zeus?, ¿apoco lo peleaste con el dogo argentino? -preguntó Jonás.

-No, no fue con el dogo argentino, fue con el pitbull de Ignacio.

-¿El de Ignacio?

-Sí, el de Ignacio.

Jonás se limitó a mirarlo, pues le parecía muy raro que un perro de Dante perdiera contra un perro de Ignacio, pues éste no sabía entrenar muy bien a los perros. Jonás seguía limitándose a verlo.

-En serio, no te miento, fue contra el perro de Ignacio. -garantizo Dante.

-Bueno es que se me hace muy raro que un perro de él te haya chingado a Zeus.

-Sí, a mí también, pero bueno ya qué, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, y ayer me tocó perder. -dijo Dante mientras seguía manejando.

-Pues sí, pero sigue siendo Ignacio quien te ganó.

-Ya sé, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?, pues nada, ya nada, ya me chingó un perro.

-Pero ¿tú cuántos le has matado?

-No pues sí han sido bastantes.

-Por eso, ¿Cuántos?

-Como unos 12 perros. -afirmo Dante.

-¿Apoco 12 perros? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, como unos 12 perros.

-Pues sí fueron muchos, porque mira, tú le has matado como 12 perros y yo también le he matado otros 12. -después de decir eso se echaron a reír.

Llegaron a la casa de Don Obregón, que se ubicaba en un muy buen fraccionamiento, su casa era muy grande, tenía una terraza con una mesa para disfrutar una comida al aire libre. Su fachada era muy lucida y moderna, estaba pintada de color blanco, tenía varios artículos novedosos y muy modernos. Era un narcotraficante moderno, por así decirlo.

Al tocar la puerta, abrió la sirvienta, una mujer de baja estatura y un poco gorda, pero bastante amable. Ellos la saludaron y entraron, Don Obregón los estaba esperando en la terraza. El señor tenía un aspecto de hombre de campo, manos grandes y pesadas, corpulento, fuerte, de voz grave y moreno, también tenía varias cicatrices en sus manos y debía haber medido un metro setenta, ese día, vestía un pants deportivo del equipo Futbol Club León y una playera blanca con el escudo del equipo en medio, solo le faltaba la chamarra, que seguramente tenía dentro de la casa. Al subir hasta aquel lugar, Don Obregón estaba sentado en una silla que combinaba perfecto con la decoración de la terraza, pues todo en la terraza, a comparación de toda la casa, era muy rustico, pero igual de elegante, la madera soportaba la humedad pues provenía de Asia. Don Obregón los invito a sentarse en las otras sillas. Y procedieron a decirle lo bien que iba el negocio de las peleas de perros, el negocio de esas peleas clandestinas consistía en el siguiente sistema: todas las personas que iban a pelear a sus perros debían dar un monto mayor a los 400 pesos, y todo el dinero reunido seria para el dueño del perro ganador. Por lo que el que ganaba recibía un muy buen dinero, y si en un día alguien derrochaba mil quinientos pesos (que es la cantidad que casi todos llevaban) al siguiente día podía no solo recuperarlo, sino duplicarlo o triplicarlo, si es que su perro ganaba una sola pelea, pero de las ganancias de cada uno el 20% era para Don Obregón, y cada quince días le llevaban su dinero, era un negocio pequeño pero rentable.

Le dijeron que ahora habían ido más personas, cerca de 30, casi todas con sus perros para pelear. Dante y Jonás habían empezado a trabajar para Don Obregón hacía dos años, y se encargaban de las peleas en esa calle. Pues Don Obregón tenía otros 10 empleados que se encontraban en otras casas peleando a otros perros.

El hecho de que fueron más personas a pelear a sus perros era una buena noticia, ganarían más dinero. Pero todo sabían que si iban más era porque estaban desempleados y, el tener un perro, era una buena oportunidad para empezar a pelearlo y ganar algo. Dante una vez se enteró de un padre de familia que había sido despedido de su trabajo porque la fábrica había sufrido un recorte de personal, y uno de los afectados había sido ese señor. Era un buen padre y esposos, tenía un pitbull que lo había comprado para que no intentaran robar su casa cuando ésta se encontraba sola. Así que llevo a su pitbull a pelear, en su primera pelea destrozo a otro pitbull, y así siguieron otras 15 peleas, ganaba muy bien, así que se dedicaba totalmente a pelear perros, pues compro otros 2 pitbull y los comenzó a pelear. Hacía dos años de que ese señor peleaba perros, y ya era su principal fuente de ingresos. Era uno de los pocos, que no fuera Jonás, Dante o los otros empleados de Don Obregón, que se dedicaba por completo a ese negocio. Algunas personas decían que era un "negociazo". Dante y Jonás sabían que eso apenas eran las migajas a comparación de lo que ganaba Don Obregón. Dante, un poco inquieto por algunos hechos que se habían suscitado el día anterior le dijo a Don Obregón.

-El único problema que hay son las patrullas, es que ayer hubo al menos dos que pasaron por la calle.

-Dante, ¿estas pendejo…o te haces pendejo?

Dante estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que había dicho Don Obregón, siempre había sido duro, pero jamás lo había insultado.

-Esos policías de seguro que querían ser sobornados, te lo garantizo. Ayer fue el patrullaje, hoy tal vez va a ser una amenaza. Los hubieras sobornado ayer. Con una mordida se quedan tranquilos. Donde yo escupo ellos van a lamer la escupida, así son, solo dales unos 200 pesos. Y si te piden más diles que solo les vas a dar 200 pesos, y que, si no les parece que vengan conmigo, han de saber dónde vivo.

-Ok, está bien.

-Nosotros les decimos eso Don Obregón, no se preocupe. -aseguró Jonás

-Que no se les vaya a olvidar.

-No se nos va a olvidar, cómo cree. -dijo nuevamente Jonás

-Igual y a ti no, pero a éste -apuntó con su mano a Dante-

-A mí tampoco se me va a olvidar, téngalo por seguro.

-Bueno, entonces cuando vuelvan a ir tú se los vas a decir, eh.

Dante y Jonás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Antes de que se vayan a sus casas necesito que le vayan a cobrar un dinero a este Ignacio, lo que me debe es poco, solo son 300 pesos, pero no quiero que después sea más. -sonrió- ¿Si sabes dónde está ahorita, verdad? ¿o tampoco saben eso? – volvió a sonreír y lo dijo con un leve sarcasmo.

-No, sí sabemos dónde está. -afirmó Dante

-A ver, dime dónde.

-Está en la Línea.

-Muy bien Dante. -Don Obregón enfatizó y alargó un poco el "muy bien"

Dante y Jonás se despidieron de Don Obregón, también de la sirvienta y salieron de la casa. No era raro para ellos que Don Obregón les pidiera que le ayudan con ese tipo de encargos, ya en un pasado les había pedido que hicieran lo mismo unas 5 veces, una vez llegaron a tener que golpear a un señor bastante fuerte y alto, pero entre los dos pudieron doblegarlo y golpearlo, le rompieron la nariz, el brazo y tres costillas…sólo le debía mil pesos. Mas tarde, Don Obregón recibiría a los demás empleados que tenía en las otras calles y, al igual que Dante y Jonás, le dirían cómo iba el negocio, pues a Don Obregón no le gustaba que se le informara esto por medio de mensajes de texto, llamada telefónicas o por medio de intermediarios, siempre quería verlos a la cara cuando le informaran, y así era con todos sus empleados, curiosamente, eso no era algo moderno. Dante y Jonás se dirigieron a la Línea, donde Ignacio vendía ropa, zapatos, tenis, tacones, bolsas y también ropa para niño, algunos de los artículos, los originales, más específicamente, eran robados, al igual que muchos de los productos que se vendían en ese establecimiento de varios puestos y locales de comerciantes independientes. Su puesto daba a la calle y a un pequeño parque, sin juegos, solo había tierra, unas bancas y un poco de pasto seco debido a las altas temperaturas de aquellos cálidos días.

Llegaron al puesto de Ignacio, éste no se encontraba, había ido a comer a su casa, pues él siempre comía alrededor de las 12:00 de la tarde, así que dejó a su joven ayudante de 16 años que sólo les había dicho que fue a comer. Seguramente ese adolescente no había cursado la secundaria y tal vez había dejado inconclusa le primaria, debido a las faltas de ortografía que había escrito en la cartulina de color verde fosforescente que estaba pegando en la mesa en donde se encontraban los tenis y zapatos de hombre, pues en la cartulina estaba escrito "sapatos y teniz de ombre adidas y nike a 450 pesos cada par" y al otro lado estaba otra cartulina en la que estaba escrito "sapatos flexi a 300 pesos"

-¿Como a qué hora vuelve? -preguntó Dante

-Siempre regresa a la una.

-Pero ¿fue a comer a su casa o a un puesto de por aquí? -preguntó Jonás.

-Fue a su casa. -respondió el joven.

-¿Vamos a su casa o lo esperamos? -preguntó Jonás dirigiéndose a Dante.

-Hay que esperarlo. Ya estamos aquí, o ¿qué hora es?

Jonás revisó la hora que marcaba su celular.

-Faltan diez para la una.

-Sí, hay que esperarlo.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba la calle, en donde estaba estacionado un Chevy azul del 2003, que fue volcado por una camioneta blanca Ford F-150 del 93, el impacto provoco un sonido infernal. Dante y Jonás tuvieron un terrible susto, pues ellos estaban al lado del del Chevy, a unos 3 metros de distancia. La camioneta se estampó contra un poste de luz debido al choque con el Chevy, pero no fue tan grave el golpe, se echó de reversa, pero fue demasiado y arroyo a una persona, fue a chocar con la Caribe Blanca de Dante. El conductor de la Ford F-150 estaba muy mareado y golpeado y no pudo manejar la camioneta. De repente, como por arte de magia llegaron dos camionetas más, una Ford F-150 del 2009 negra que tenía a un hombre en su parte trasera con un AK-47 y una Ford Explorer del 2007 de un color verde opaco.

Rodearon la Ford F-150 blanca, bajó un hombre de cada camioneta, con un AK-47, el hombre que estaba en la parte trasera de la Ford negra siguió en su lugar, apuntando con su arma a la Ford blanca. Los hombres se dirigieron al conductor de la Ford blanca y le dispararon a quemarropa, uno de ellos le disparo a través del parabrisas así que lo rompió todo, el otro le disparo a un costado de la puerta de la camioneta así que él rompió la ventanilla. Después de haber masacrado al conductor se subieron rápidamente a las camionetas y se fueron. Dante y Jonás quedaron impactados, pero no tenían miedo de los asesinos, ya que sabían que eran hombres de Don Obregón, pero también sabían que un día apodias ser un empleado de él y otro día un difunto más que enterrar en el panteón. La tasa de asesinatos había ascendido bruscamente en aquella ciudad, se registraban alrededor de 7 asesinatos todos los días. Era una ciudad muy violenta, en un mundo más violento.


End file.
